User talk:Happypal
= Vault = *user talk:happypal/Archive 1: Archive for all talk previous to February 22nd 2012. = Discussion = You overwrote several recent changes to Elemental Damage Just FYI. (Whether those changes were worth preserving is a different issue.) Dämmerung 15:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what happened. Must have been a conflict, but Mediawiki did not detect it. Thanks for pointing it out. happypal (talk • ) 16:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a mark of your credibility that when you made an edit that appeared to suggest that 1.5 x 1.5 x 100 = 230 (that is, accidentally unrolling QamarPI's correction), I spent about half an hour during breakfast wondering what factor I was overlooking. Dämmerung 16:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) candidate for deletion your a sysop for 15 or so more hours. i hereby expand your charter. have a go. 07:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) busy time mazel tov, mate! 14:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Herzliche Glueckwuensche! Dämmerung 15:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the help ...with the QA wiki. I'll ask axman to contribute whatever he's learned recently as regards fixing his own farmory glitch. Fun fact: the last five or so glitch questions were subbed by the same UC. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 17:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) on the rebound is it about time for a new one of these? 13:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) MonoBook redux Looks like Wikia made a change at central that broke Monobook last night. Big patches of white background/black text appearing in page bodies. I don't see any recent changes to our own MediaWiki.css that would explain it. Dämmerung 15:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw that something strange was up. I'll investigate, but I won't have time this WE. BTW, it's not just monobook. Oasis looks broken as well :/ happypal (talk • ) 15:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::On closer investigation, it would appear the problem comes from the Oasis skin (css). I think it would be safer to let wikia fix it, then try to patch over it ourselves. If the problem is still persists, I'll start taking action. happypal (talk • ) 15:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I just informed wikia we have a problem. Let's wait and see. happypal (talk • ) 15:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks. By the way, I'm pretty much sans BL for the next few weeks. I'll try to continue to edit, but it will be difficult for me to playtest. (Which is frustrating, because I've enjoyed experimenting with the various accuracy numbers. It is a subtle and complicated topic. Did you know that SMGs, like sniper rifles, reduce their accMin to zero when sighted? Did you know that having sight_none on a weapon removes the usual spread buff when sighted/scoped? Did you know that the pygmy marmoset is the world's smallest mammal?? Too much fun.) Dämmerung 15:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wikia has given me an official answer: "Thanks for contacting Wikia. This is something we found out about a few days ago, and it's part of our site-wide upgrade to MediaWiki 1.19. Our engineers are going to correct the default CSS soon and that will resolve the problem. If you need anything else, feel free to let us know as well!". So there. They are aware, we just need to wait some. happypal (talk • ) 06:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like the issue continues yes? I have re-contacted wikia. happypal (talk • ) 16:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Still busted, yeah, but I'm kind of marginal on the wiki this month. Was going to wait until next month before resuming my whining. Dämmerung 17:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) re:Template:Example Oops, my bad. I was just following the template help guide & didn't seem to have any probs. I'll do my best to make sure it don't happen again. My latest understanding is that by adding '/whatever' to my starting user:page - eg. myname/test or myname/example & then work from there - that will keep everything in it's rightful place? Cheers, 13:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's no biggy. Yes, anything under your user name is yours to do whatever you want to do, provided it does not break the wikia TOS. You could write a Roland on Brick fanfic if you wanted. happypal (talk • ) 13:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category Oops G'day, me again. Dunno how I managed it but my Irongrom/Scratch page seems to be listed in the User Templates Category. I've looked all over the page to see if I left a bit of 'borrowed' code in that shouldn't be there, can't find any. Please feel free to change/edit whatever you need to do to set it right. Cheers, 09:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Found it & fixed it 09:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to not have gotten back to you in time. I'm glad you found a solution in the mean time. happypal (talk • ) 15:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Critical talk Hey, frequent wiki reader and game mechanic enthusiast here. I'd just like to inform you that it IS possible to one-shot an alpha. Oddly enough, it only happened about 1/6 times for me, with the rest being left with only a tiny bit of health. I was fighting the same alphas at lost cave you mentioned, with a non-elemental sniper rifle with 115 damage and the only two damage-modifying skill points in Caliber. I was level 17 at the time. PS. Going at larva crab worms with a sniper rifle may be retarded, but if you've got a good aim and five points invested in focus, it's a viable tactic. 01:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your feedback. :I did some more testing, and it is indeed possible to 1-shoot an alpha, but there is definitely some sort of critical overkill protection thing built in. I did some tests with a high level Bessie, and even though I was 1-shooting them, the Alphas were taking more damage from shots in the back than shots in the mouth... :The thing about viable in borderlands is that the game is easy, turning anything "doable" into "viable". It certainly ins't "optimal" though. happypal (talk • ) 06:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) campaign might want to hit some talk pages. 02:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Was gonna do it on monday. Thanks. happypal (talk • ) 12:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I see you are an ADMIN now!! Congrats it worked out this time. 15:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What she^^^ said! Thanks for going through all that electioneering bullshit, let alone volunteering to serve. When are you going to hand out political patronage? Can I be an ambassador, can I, huh, can I? Dämmerung 15:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to jigger the appropriate CSS to paint your userid in admin-blue. Dämmerung 15:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) admin ship Congrats and enjoy, you deserved it :) Auntarie (talk) 12:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) RfA You are welcome. My stance did not change( see my comment on previous RfA), only my vote. Since I still had no reason to be against you, I decided to just vote yes and leave the rest of my opinions out of it. Should you get the rights, I believe you can do the job. I still dont want the job, so more power to you http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png 21:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Templated Categories With regards to the Infobox weapon template, I took a look at the categories that were being generated after seeing Dr. CF stumbling through the Sloth page with manual category attempts. There's a hiccup with the weapon type category. }| }}}}} generates a category from user input to the infobox. If people input a lower case word where two words are present then the article starts sprouting bad categories, eg. "Repeater Pistol" correctly categorises as "Category:Repeater Pistols", but "Repeater pistol" categorises firstly as "Category:Repeater Pistols" and also redlinked to "Category:Repeater pistols". :=>I stumbled upon this myself, and did not figure out what was causing it, But did not dive that deeply into it. That said, if someone inputs "Repeater pistol", that is wrong, so it is not a big problem. :I think you are on the right track tough: There seems to be two redundant entries, one in "Template:Weapon category", and the other in the main template. I also don't think that linking through to Template:Weapon category is necessary. I think the switch idea is great, but it might as well remain on the primary template. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand what you mean by this entire section. :I won't be able to look into it in the upcomming 2 weeks. The template, and in particular, the parts regarding type categorization, were not originally mine. Hack away all you want. happypal (talk • ) 08:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy trails, Happypal You've left us a nice going-away present. I'll try not to do too much damage during your absence. Dämmerung 16:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) congrats mazel tov, mate, on the bump and the recent marriage. there but for the grace of the 4N631 go i. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC)